These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends
by I'mAFangirlGetOverIt
Summary: My first Star-Crossed fic, I hope you guys enjoy! :)
1. Is love a tender thing?

Roman gently moved his firm hands up Emery's bare arms, pushing her hair back when he reached her neck. Emery looked up into the Atrian's eyes (Which were already breathtaking to begin with), and noticed the little specks of light green hidden deep within the forest as the light from the rooftop garden shined on them with the perfect angle.

"What are you doing…?" She said simply, looking down again to hide the blush that was creeping on her cheeks. Roman cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look up again. He gazed into her soft brown eyes for a few seconds before he answered. "Something I should've done a long time ago."

He pulled Emery closer to his body, and kissed her. Emery gripped his muscled bicep, pressing her lips onto his. The kiss was tender, and Roman moved his hands gently up her neck and through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss was interrupted by a loud ringing, causing Emery to leap back as if Roman had shoved her. "Sorry," she said, reaching in her bag to find her cellphone.

"Hello?" She said, waiting for a reply.

"Emery, where are you? It's almost ten o'clock, you should be home." It was her dad.

"Sorry daddy," she said in her sweet baby-doll voice, "I was out shopping, I'll come home right away."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will, daddy. Love you."

She hung up the phone, and glanced back at Roman.

"Uh-" They both said in unison, but Roman continued speaking. "You should go. Curfew. If your dad catches us-"

"I know. I'll uh… see you at school then?" Emery said, giving a slight smile.

"Yeah. See you at school." Roman dug his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, blinking slowly.

Emery left, leaving Roman on the rooftop surrounded by Cyper plants.

* * *

Emery yawned, walking casually into the lunch room. She headed in the direction of her usual table, noticing that there were no empty seats and a new face was in her chair. "Uh… what's going on here?" She said, crossing her arms. Taylor answered, "We took a vote, and decided that a girl who hangs out with _them_ should not be at our table."

Emery was about to answer, but a hand suddenly went across her shoulder, making her jump. "Relax. It's just me," Roman chuckled, turning his attention to the table. "What seems to be the matter here?" He asked, with a stony edge to his voice that Emery didn't remember hearing often. "Well," Taylor said with a hateful smile, "Since you and Emery are obviously going out, we don't think that you, or her for that matter, should be near us. Who knows, we might catch an alien virus or something." Taylor laughed evilly, flipping her golden curls.

Roman took a step forward, but Emery stopped him. "It's okay. Can't I just sit with you?" She offered.

"Yeah." Roman answered. "Come on."

* * *

"Why is she sitting with us?" Teri sneered, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. "Why not?" Roman retorted, pulling out a chair next to his for Emery to sit.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because her dad killed Nox!" She said, a little too loudly, causing heads to turn.

"Cool it, Teri." Drake snarled.

"What? I thought you hated humans." Teri shot back.

"I do. But if she makes Roman happy, I think I can deal with her."

"Whatever," Teri snorted, shooting Emery a glare.

"Relax, Teri," Sophie said, in her sweet, comforting voice. "Just give her a chance. Not all humans are cruel. Remember that she tried protecting Roman on arrival day."

Teri was about to retort, but knew she was beaten. "You're right. Sorry Emery," She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It's okay," Emery said, sitting down and feeling every eye focused on her and the Atrians. "Ignore them." Roman whispered, pecking her on the cheek.

Taylor smirked, looking at Eric. "I think our little Atrian friends and their new bestie need to learn a lesson." She smirked. "Humans and Atrians don't mix."

"But they didn't do anything wrong!" Julia protested, sitting up. "Do you want to be a traitor too?" Eric snapped, turning back to Taylor. "What do you suppose we do?"

* * *

"Oops!" Taylor laughed as she 'accidently' tipped her water bottle onto Emery and Roman, causing Emery's makeup to run and Roman's markings to glow bright blue. "Was that really necessary?" Emery hissed, standing up trying to wipe the water from her dress.

By now, everyone was looking at them again.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Eric walked up to them, his hands clenched into fists. "Yeah. There is a problem." Roman narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "Your girlfriend here spilled water on Emery."

"That wasn't very nice." Drake stated, standing just inches away from Eric with his pupils like evil slits. Roman's markings finally turned back to their normal dull gray, and he placed his hand on Drake's shoulder. "Drake. Relax. It's fine."

"No, _Roman_, it isn't _fine_. This kid tied me up and threw me in the back of his truck."

"You deserve it," Eric said, his knuckles turning white.

"You wanna hit me, huh?" Drake sneered. "Do it then."

"You guys, stop it. This was over before it started, just leave it alone," Sophia said, pushing the two men away from each other. "No." Eric said. "This is just getting started."

Eric elbowed Sophia in the neck and she fell into Emery. "Are you okay?!" Emery asked, helping the Atrian stand up. Sophia nodded.

Roman tackled Eric, and everyone in the lunch room surrounded them. "That's my sister!" Roman yelled, nailing Eric in the jaw with iron-hard punches. "Go back to your own goddamn planet, alien freak!" Eric retorted with a smirk, and then proceeded to spit blood out of his mouth.

"Roman! Stop!" Emery screeched, seeing the guards come through the door of the cafeteria. They pried Roman off of Eric, holding his hands behind his back. They took him out of the cafeteria, to God knows where…

Eric was helped up by Taylor who smirked at Emery. "Too bad your boyfriend couldn't handle his anger," She said, smiling.

"Go to hell, bitch." Emery cussed, watching her help a limping Eric to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Is Roman going to be okay?" Emery asked, her water bottle shaking in her hands. "We don't know," Drake answered, a long sigh escaping his lips.


	2. Did My Heart Love 'til Now?

"Roman." Gloria said simply, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Gloria."

"You know what's going to happen, right? You had one last chance. You blew it."

"So Eric elbows my sister in the _neck_, and I'm the one who gets in trouble?!"

"I've talked with the president," stated Gloria, ignoring Roman's complaint.

"And? Let me guess, he's gonna take my testicles, put them in a jar, and study them."

"Very funny, but no. He said that there is a shot that can be given to you, which will turn you into... Kind of like a super Atrian."

"Super Atrian, huh? What's next, I'm shipped off to Afghanistan, fighting in a war?"

"Yes, that's exactly it."

Roman's eyes widened, but he kept his cool. "What's the alternative?"

"Your testicles are put in a jar and studied."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Will you take me up on that offer?"

"Can I talk to Emery and my sister first?"

"...Fine. But meet me back here at two."

Roman glanced up at the clock. _One thirty._

"Okay."

Roman dashed out of the room, locating Emery and the rest of the Atrians.

"Guys, Gloria said that they were gonna make me some kind of Super Atrian, and ship me off to go fight in a war!" Roman told them, making quotation marks with his fingers when he said 'Super Atrian'.

"Don't do it." Drake said. "Yeah, I can't let you go out there." Emery was tearing up, and Roman used his thumb to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "It'll be okay. I'll be fine," he comforted her, planting a long kiss on the top of her head, breathing in the sweet aroma of her honey shampoo.

* * *

**HOLY FUCK GUYS thank you SOOOOO much for the sweet reviews! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but trust me, the next chapter will be packed with detail and action. So, to reward you guys for being so awesome, I've decided to put up this quick chapter before I go to sleep. More chapters coming tomorrow!**

**~Arianna xx**


	3. Proud can I never be of what I hate

"Okay, Roman, now that you've done all the basic tests, we're going to inject the serum into you. Are you ready?" One of the scientists asked, readying a shot with shiny blue liquid inside.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He rolled his eyes, clenching and unclenching his hands. Another scientist was standing near the door, taking notes on an electric pad. Roman noticed that he had a taser attached to his belt.

"Just... Try to relax. It won't hurt too much." The scientist found the right spot on Roman's neck, and jammed the shot inside. Roman's dull eyes snapped open as the mixture of chemicals ran all throughout his veins, and he gripped the arms of the chair so tight that they snapped right off. He let out long howls of pain. It felt excruciatingly painful as time went on, and the Atrian's markings glowed bright red. "Are you writing this down?" The scientist that injected Roman asked. "Yes." The other one answered.

Roman tried standing up, but he slumped to the ground and passed out into nothingness.

* * *

"Roman?" A familiar voice sounded in roman's ear drums, and it _hurt_. Like, someone was blaring music.

The Atrian blinked his eyes, which felt... Different somehow. Actually, everything felt different. He felt tired, but at the same time he felt as if he could run all the way to Atria and back. "Wha-what happened?" His vision was blurry, but he could make out the faces of six people surrounding him.

When his vision came back, he realized that he was laying on a metal table. "What... What did you do to me?" He glanced at the window connecting to another room, and stared at his reflection. His markings grew somehow, and they were covering a little more of his face. Also, his eyes changed. They were a brighter green, with blue hidden here and there. They _glowed_.

"How do you feel?" Gloria asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I want to rip your head off." Roman answered, feeling his face become hot.

_Why am I feeling so... Edgy, in a way. I feel like I want to kill everyone in this room._

Roman glanced at his reflection again, his markings were glowing, a deep fire red color. He tenderly ran his fingers along his neck, noticing that they were respectively warmer then other parts of his body.

"Why am I glowing?" He demanded, standing up.

"Well," a scientist began, "your markings will glow whenever you feel a strong emotion. Such as anxiety, sadness, or... rage, in this case. Your eyes, we're not sure yet. But, we think that it's a cause of improved vision?"

Roman looked down the long, stretched hallway. He could read the tiny writing next to the door at the end of the hall. "Yes." He took a few steps, easily remembering how to walk again. "How long was I out?"

"48 hours," Gloria answered.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" He asked her, trying to restrain his anger.

"We plan on sending you out into war with the American soldiers, but only after you've gone through a few tests."

"But I'm not a citizen."

"But you could be a big help in the war."

"And if I don't cooperate?"

"You'll be executed."

"Can't I just go back to Marshall High after the tests?"

"Possibly. If you cooperate, maybe we'll send you back."

* * *

Within a week, Roman was feeling normal again. Well, If you count a member of the alien species that has anger issues, glowing marks on his skin and glowing eyes normal.

He walked to the room that he was going to be tested on, and felt extremely uneasy when he encountered lots of humans in bright white lab coats and weapons attached to them.

Gloria appeared behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Just a precaution." She told him. Over and over again.

"For your first test, we will pin you against an Atrian opponent, and have you two fight," Gloria announced.

"What is this, Atrian Thunderdome?" Roman scoffed, stretching his arm muscles.

An Atrian entered the room, one Roman had never seen before. "Hi, Roman, is it?" The Atrian greeted him, holding out a hand. "I'm-"

"I don't care who you are," Roman said through gritted teeth.

"Alright boys, that's enough chit-chat. Go ahead. Whenever you're ready." Gloria obtained an electric notepad, ready to record any data about Roman that might be useful as she observes the spar.

Roman crouched, shaking out his arms.

Not waiting for his opponent to ready himself, Roman lunged at him, throwing a hard punch at his chest. The opposing Atrian lost his footing as the oxygen was forced out of him, and fell on top of Roman.

Roman gasped at the heavy weight on his body, but used his newfound strength to easily throw his opponent across the room.

The Atrian flailed in mid-air, and he hit the wall. As the alien collided with the concrete wall, you could hear the bricks crumbling, followed by a loud_crack_, which sounded a lot like bone breaking.

But, Roman wasn't finished yet. He stalked over to the now unconscious Atrian, hands in tight fists and birthmarks raging with fire. He knelt on top of the limp Atrian, and started punching him. Square in the jaw. Repeatedly. Roman could practically smell the blood and fear off this guy, and the only thing that made Roman stop were guards prying him off of the nearly-dead Atrian and dragging him into a room despite his protests.

* * *

_**Okay, so... What's going on with Roman? And, what other powers does he possess? Find out in the next chapter! Also, thank you for reviewing! You guys are AMAZING!**_

_**~Arianna xx**_


	4. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

_Three months after Roman's Shot_

"Can you figure out where Roman is?" Emery asked, sitting on a bench near the rooftop Cyper garden with Sophia, Teri, and Drake.

"Yes." Drake answered.

"How?"

"Our dad put a tracker inside us before we went to school," Sophia said, "we can use that to find him."

"Then, let's do it!" Emery squealed, opening up her laptop.

"Let me do it." Sophia placed the laptop in front of her, and located Roman.

"He's in Washington D.C.?" Teri raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I guess so, come on, let's go get him!" Emery was practically jumping up and down, but Drake interrupted her. "We have to plan things out first."

* * *

After hours of planning, the three Atrians and Emery headed out for Washington D.C. They flew there, and camped out near the building that Roman was at.

"Lets go." Drake stood up, and lead the way into the building. "Roman should be directly down the hall," Sophia said, and the four of them cautiously traveled a long way down the hall to a small room.

"Here. Are you guys ready?" Drake placed his hand on the door, waiting for the groups' response.

"Yes, we're ready." They answered. "Wait," Teri interrupted, "Do we have the tranquilizer?"

"Yes, just in case some guards get us," Drake said, and opened the door.

It looked like a normal hospital room, with a bed and a chair in the corner. "He's not here," Emery stated.

"Yes he is. I can sense it." Sophia answered.

Suddenly, a figure leaped out of the shadows, in a mix of black and bright red. "Roman?!" Drake said, trying to follow the figure with his eyes.

He was fast, like really fast, and he tackled Drake. He started punching him in the jaw, and Emery had to remind Teri to use the tranquilizer on Roman.

With an unconscious Roman in their possession, the group stepped out of the hall, quiet as church mice. "Don't make a sound." Drake told them, with the occasional "or I'll kill you and your entire family."

They creeped through the dimly-lit hallways, that seemed to go on forever. "Do you know where we're going?" Teri asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"No," Drake said, moving forward and glancing over his shoulder every so often to make sure they weren't being followed.

The guard, who was keeping watch at the exit of the lab, held up the walkie-talkie to his ear, listening to the report. "The Atrian has escaped, with an estimate of three other Atrians, and a human. Keep an eye out."

"Rodger," the guard replied through the speaker, scanning his surroundings. "Exit is secure."

* * *

The group traveled closer to the exit, and they came up on a map of the building that was set in the wall between two elevators. "Here." Drake examined the map. "We go down this hallway, make a right, then a left... Then we're at the exit."

"Great." Sophia breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's get going!"

They were on the he move again, and finally arrived at the exit where the guard was waiting.

"Aw... Shit," Drake cursed, narrowing his eyes at the guard.

The guard scrambled at his walkie-talkie, sounding frantic. "They're here! Send backup ASAP!"

Drake lunged forward and seized the guards walkie-talkie, snapping his wrist in the he process. Drake held down the black button, and spoke in a demonic voice. "We are going to kill all of you. You think you can lock us up, keep us isolated from the rest of the world?! We're gonna break down those walls, and when that happens you'll all be sorry." Drake threw the talkie on the concrete, smashing it to bits. "Let's get out of here while we still can," Teri commented. Drake nodded, and heaved Roman over one shoulder.

* * *

They entered The Atrian Sector, and climbed up to the rooftop Cyper garden without any interruptions. They layed Roman down gently on the cement, his breathing soft and shallow.

"When will he wake up?" Emery asked, holding his limp hand.

"I don't know, but it's weird that he would attack us like that," Sophie pondered aloud. "And look, his markings grew and got darker, and it looked like they were glowing red before..."

Roman suddenly blinked open his eyes, and sat up. He glanced at the four people surrounding him, his birthmarks glowing a deep lava red. "Oh, Roman, we're so glad you're okay." Emery felt a salty tear run down her cheek, and she gave a Roman a huge bear hug. When he didn't hug her back, she let go and raised an eyebrow.

"Roman... Are you okay?" She asked. "And... Your eyes are-"

"Glowing. Yeah, I know. They do that now." The Atrian paused. "I don't want to seem like a douche or anything... But uh... Who _are_ you?"

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN. **_

_**Just fyi, it's going to get really dark and violent, with lots of angst. You have been warned. :)**_

_**~Arianna xx**_


	5. Love Give me Strength

"W-what?" Emery took a step back. "You don't know who we are?"

"Should I?"

"Yes- I'm your girlfriend! And- and Sophia is your sister, and Drake is your best friend-"

"Sorry. I don't remember you guys, really, I am sorry."

Emery sucked in a breath. She couldn't even cry, she felt as if she was totally empty inside.

Roman shrugged, standing up. He began pacing back to the Sector, and turned his head when he reached the door. "I'm sorry."

Emery sat next to Roman at lunch the next day, and everyone tried sparking his memory. "Don't you remember beating Eric up? Then Gloria took you away?" Teri offered, twitching her leg.

"I remember beating someone up... But I can't remember who it was exactly," Roman said, sipping water.

"How about the night at the carnival when we put our handprints on the rock?" Emery pleaded, sounding a bit too hopeful.

"Or when I gave you cold spaghetti on arrival day ten years ago?"

"No, and no." Roman sighed, tapping his fingers on the table.

The double doors of the cafeteria clanged shut rather loudly to Roman's now sensitive ears, causing him to turn his head. Taylor walked in, accompanied by Julia.

Roman blinked- he'd never seen a girl so beautiful. Her perfect golden curls, her floral dress with her leather jacket, her glossy lipstick...

"Uh... Do you mind?" Taylor narrowed her eyes at Roman, who was standing a foot away from her, staring deep into her eyes. "And what happened to you? You weren't in school for three months, and your eyes are glowing, and your tattoos look darker..."

"You are so beautiful..." Roman said, as if he was in a trancelike state.

"Uh... Thank you?" Taylor blushed, moving out of the way of Roman and traveling to her table.

Sophia collected Roman, and brought him back to their table.

"What the hell was that?" Emery scoffed when Roman sat down, and seemingly back to his normal self.

"What was what?" He asked with a confused expression.

"You we're just swooning all over Taylor."

"I was?"

"Yes, you were."

Roman looked as confused as ever. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was sitting here the whole time," he pressed.

"It seems as if you have short-termed memory loss." Drake added.

"Perhaps." Roman sighed, and the bell to end lunch rang. The Atrian clutched his ears, the ringing etching its way inside his head. "Can that be any louder?" He complained aloud, crossing his arms and heading towards his locker.

* * *

"Hello, Roman." Gloria said, taking him into an empty classroom.

"I didn't escape, those people took me out. I swear," he defended himself, feeling his markings becoming hot again.

"Now, Roman, I'm not mad." Gloria cracked a small grin, and continued speaking. "I trust that you can be here on your own. But, Sophia and Drake tell me that you don't remember them?"

"I don't remember anybody." He paused, "or anything, for that matter."

"I see. And it also occurred to me that you have no control over your emotions, is that correct?"

"I don't seem to have control over anything, I mean one second I'm contemplating on ripping someonem apparently calling this Taylor girl beautiful."

"But, Emery is your girlfriend."

"I don't know who this Emery girl is! She's nice and all, but-"

"You are sure you don't remember anything?"

"I'm sure. If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?"

Gloria didn't reply. Seething through his teeth, Roman exited the classroom- but not without punching a hole through the wooden door.

* * *

Back at the Atrian Sector, Roman sat in his little apartment-like room, tapping his fingers on the cheap table that was in his kitchen.

Suddenly, there was a fast knocking at the door.

Roman reluctantly got up, and opened the door. An unfamiliar face was in front of him, with a good amount of freckles on his nose and cheeks. He had light ginger hair, and his Atrian markings corresponded well with his pale green eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Roman, but something about him seemed... Off.

"Who are you?" Roman asked, tensing his muscles.

"The real question here, my friend, is what are you."

"It's none of your business what I am."

"Yeah, it is, because I'm exactly like you."

Roman was taken aback, and the other Atrian continued speaking. "Let's take this conversation inside, shall we?"

"How are you like me? You're eyes aren't glowing, and you don't seem to have any trouble controlling your emotions," Roman said, narrowing his eyes.

"I am like you, what they call 'Ultrians'. Basically, we're regular Atrians, but everything about us is magnified, or heightened. Like, our emotions, physical, and mental strength, and the senses."

"What do you mean, mental strength?" Roman asked, with newfound curiousness.

"Have you heard of telekinesis?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since everything is heightened, our brains have tons of power. We have a power that is much like telekinesis. We can control the elements."

"Really?" Roman exclaimed.

"Yes. It's really easy, actually."

"Wait-" Roman said, "how come your eyes don't glow like mine do?"

"Colored contact lenses."

"Of course."

"Shall we proceed to teaching you how to control the elements?"

"Sure."

"Alright, we'll start with water. Since Atria is a water-based planet, it'll be easiest to learn."

"I forgot to ask-what's your name?"

"Keith."

Keith paced to the kitchen, and turned on the faucet.

"Now, I want you to focus all your energy on the water," Kieth commanded, standing a little ways away from Roman.

Roman closed his eyes for a second, breathing in deeply. He focused all of his mind's energy on the running water, and opened his eyes to discover the water wasn't hitting the bottom of the sink anymore, it was now levitating gently in the air.

"Excellent!" Keith praised. "Now, try using a hand motion."

"What does that mean?" Roman asked.

"Figure it out."

Roman raised his right hand, and while he kept the water elevated, whipped it to the side towards Keith. The water flew at the Ultrian with such force, it knocked him over.

Keith stood up, his markings glowing blue. "Great job! You're a natural," Keith exclaimed.

"Thanks..." Roman said quietly.

* * *

**_So, do you guys trust Keith? Is he really how he says he is, or does he have a dark secret that he's hiding? Things start to go downhill from here... Fast._**

**_~Arianna xx_**


	6. Fate on More Days Doth Depend

Roman climbed up his bed, resting his gaze on the spot where the star used to hand from. "Didn't I have something there before...?" He pondered out loud. Shrugging, he turned on his side and fell asleep.

Suddenly, at six o'clock in the morning, the way-too familiar knocking was pounding Roman's ears. "I'M COMING!" He shouted, leaping from his raised twin-sized bed and lazily paced to the door. Keith was standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want, Keith," he stated, because it was more like a statement then a question.

"Sophia told me that you can't remember anything," he said, brushing past Roman and entering the Ultrian's home.

"So what? It doesn't matter," Roman sighed, biting into an apple that was sitting on the he counter.

"Yes, it does." Keith urged. "Because, if you don't get your memories back soon, then they'll be lost forever."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you'll never know them again."

"So there is a way to save my memory."

"Yes, but..."

"But what?! Just tell me!"

"Well, there's a kind of ritual that has to happen," Keith began. "Everyone you forgot has to put Cyper into their bloodstream, then inject their blood into you."

"Is that it?"

"No. Then, after everyone's blood is inside of you, we will obtain a container big enough to fit you in, fill it with freezing ice water and multiple Atrian herbs, and hold you down under it until you're dead."

"There's no way I'm going in freezing water and-" Roman began protesting, but Keith held up a hand. "Relax. You will come back... Hopefully. there is a slight chance you will die, but for an Ultrian, the risk is very small."

Roman stood there a minute, processing his decision. "Wait, what about Emery? She's human."

"A human, you say? Hm... Oh, that's right. You have to relive your most important memory, with an object of some kind."

"Hm. I'll have to ask her about that."

"Yes. Now, go to school. You're late." Keith nodded at Roman, and exited out the door.

* * *

Roman jogged up to Emery's locker, just as she closed it.

"Emery. I'm sorry about Taylor, it just that I don't remember and-" he started, but Emery cut him off. "It's not your fault. I know you don't remember."

"But I met another Atrian like me, and he told me how I could remember you again."

"Really? How?"

"He said that we have to relive an important memory, and use a special object of some kind."

Emery shuddered. "The... Whole memory?" She asked, clutching her notebook tightly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because, when we met on arrival day, after the guards found you, they shot you. One of your hearts stopped beating for a little while."

"But I didn't die."

"You came close to it!"

"But I didn't die, so there's nothing to worry about. He also told me how I can remember Sophia, Drake, and all the other Atrians. The only Atrian I remember is Castor, my uncle."

"Yeah. We've met."

"I see. Well, I gotta get to class. Try thinking on what important object to use."

Roman smiled, and dashed off down the hallway to his next class.

* * *

Back at lunch, the Atrians and Emery discussed Roman's memory.

"Maybe the object was the cold spaghetti?" Emery offered. "You did tell me that when you first saw me at school you had a craving for it."

"Why would I have a craving for spaghetti?" Roman asked.

"Oh, right. When I saw you on arrival day, you slept in the shed in my backyard. In the morning I gave you a bowl of cold spaghetti."

"Why spaghetti?"

"I don't know, I was six!" Emery almost laughed.

"Alright guys, let's focus." That was Drake. "Emery, tell us everything that happened on arrival day when you found Roman."

"Well," Emery began, "I was six years old, and I was about to take my pills when I heard a dog barking outside. I went to investigate, and when I opened the shed I found Roman. He looked terrified, so I comforted him. Then, I went inside to get a blanket for him, and I let him sleep in the shed. When morning came, I brought him a huge bowl of spaghetti from the night before. Then, I showed him how to make a star in your hands with string..."

"That's it!" Sophia exclaimed. "That's the star that's hanging in his bedroom!"

"Uh... Guys? We might have a problem..." Roman said, sinking back into his chair. "The star's gone."

"What do you mean the star is GONE?" Emery said.

"I mean, the star that was hanging in my room, is _gone."_

"How is it gone?" Wondered Teri, nailing her fist into the table.

"I don't know! I went to bed one night, and it was gone." Roman crossed his arms in defense.

* * *

_**Where do you guys think the star is? Think of who has access to Roman's pod... You'll find out in the next chapter!**_

_**~Arianna xx**_


	7. Like Fire and Powder

Castor smiled evilly, dangling the yellow star from his index finger. "Thank you, Keith."

"You're welcome," he said, dipping his head. "I trust I was successful in my mission?"

"Yes. Excellent work."

"Thank you sir." Keith paused. "Why do we not want Roman to remember the girl again?"

"Because, Keith, if Roman gets too attached to humans, we're going to have problems."

"Oh. But can he remember his sister and the other Atrians?"

"Only Drake, he's part of the Trag. He can't remember his sister, she is too involved with the humans."

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to get Drake's blood tomorrow and infuse it with the Cyper?"

"Sure. Find him tomorrow, after they get back to the Sector. Make sure he's alone."

"Yes, sir." Keith bowed his head, and shifted out of Castor's pod.

Castor sat down in his comfy office chair, and placed Roman's school yearbook picture squarely on the metal desk he was sitting at. He crushed a few pieces of Cyper in a stone bowl, and sprinkled them onto the photograph. Muttering a chant in Sondiv, Castor created flames with his fingertips that swirled upward on the photo, carrying the Cyper with it and turning the plant into ash. The flames subsided, and the Cyper ashes covered the photograph. Almost like Roman was surrounded by darkness that he couldn't escape...

Castor grinned, his black Atrian birth marks glowing a bright fire red, and his red irises alive with greed. "We have you now, dear nephew Roman. We're going to turn you into a killing machine."

* * *

"Roman!" Emery called, jogging towards the Ultrian as he was pulling books out if his locker. "Mhmm?" He replied, not bothering to turn his head towards the female.

"I was wondering if you found the star yet."

"Nope," Roman answered simply.

"Oh..." Emery's voice trailed off, but kept speaking. "Are you okay?"

"Better then ever."

"Right. Then why do you not seem so enthusiastic about the chance of you getting our memories back?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER YOU!" Roman shouted, casting his right arm swiftly to the side towards Emery, causing a wall of fire to separate the two. The flames diminished after a few seconds, leaving scorch marks on the tile. His markings burned, and his eyes blazed with hatred.

"O-okay..." Emery muttered. "If that's how you feel..." Before he could reply, she walked swiftly away in attempt of hiding the fat, salty tears that were streaming down her concealed face.

Roman sighed, slamming his locker shut. Suddenly, a picture of himself appeared in his mind, a picture of him burning a human alive. It only lasted a half a second, but then an undetectable voice boomed in his ears. "Kill with us, Roman... Kill the humans..." It said, over and over again.

_Maybe the voice was right._ Roman thought, leaning against his locker and keeping his eyes closed tightly. _Maybe we should rise against the humans and kill them... They killed most of us._

* * *

Keith tapped on The door of Drake's pod, a sprig of Cyper and a small container safely in his pockets.

"It's open," Drake announced from his kitchen.

Keith opened the door casually, and stepped into the pod. "Who are you?" Drake asked, not sounding hostile like Keith expected.

"I'm a Keith, a Trag, like you," Keith lied, not feeling intimidated with Drake stood almost a foot over him.

"You're like Roman, aren't you?" He said. "I can see the glowing eyes under those contacts."

"I'm afraid so." Keith sighed, shrugging. "I'm going to need your blood."

"What? Why?" Drake raised an eyebrow, and stepped back. "If you want to cure cancer, you're going to need more than my blood."

"Can I please just have a little?" Keith pleaded, not sounding hopeful.

Drake stood in silence and contemplated his decision, tapping his foot gently.

"Okay, you can have some of my blood. But only a little," Drake said, taking the container from Keith and used his small pocket knife to cut his wrist. Pinching his skin, he watched as the icy blue Atrian blood trickled off oh his arm in a thick running river into the container.

"Thank you," Keith said with a nod. He said goodbye to the Atrian, and exited Drake's pod without another word.

* * *

"Sir, I got Drake's blood," Keith announced, shuffling into Castor's Pod with uneasiness.

"Thank you, Keith." Castor approached the Ultrian, and took the container of blood from him. "Excellent. Did you bring the Cyper?" He asked.

"Yes." Keith dug through his pockets, pulled out a small sprig of the Atrian herb and handed it to Castor.

"Thanks again, Keith. I'll put the Cyper in it and let you do the ritual on Roman in two days."

"Yes sir." Keith mumbled, looking at the ground.

"You can go home now."

"Okay, sir."

Keith exited the pod silently, making sure he wasn't being followed as he entered his own home at the edge of the Sector.

Teri opened the door to Roman's pod, sighing with frustration when it made a loud, ear-splitting squeak. "So much for being quiet…" She muttered to no one in particular.

"Roman?" She called, and was surprised to find him lying comfortably on his beige loveseat watching CSI: Miami re-runs.

"Oh, hi," Roman said, turning to glance at the female Atrian. "Teri… right?" He asked her.

"Right. You know, we used to have a lot of fun together before our ship landed here… do you remember anything?"

"No… sorry. But maybe we could try something that would… Spark my memory?"

* * *

**_Yes, people. Alien sex is in the next chapter. You're fucking welcome. ;)_**

**_~Arianna xx_**


End file.
